1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a composite golf head, more particularly to a composite golf head which is made of a carbon fiber composite material and a stainless steel material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, golf heads are made of a single material. In the case where the golf head is made of the carbon fiber composite material, said golf head is lightweight and can vary in volume. However, golf heads constructed in this manner are liable to be broken and worn. In the case where the golf head is made of stainless steel, said golf head has good strength, high hardness and a firm feeling when striking. However, the volume of stainless steel golf heads cannot be too great because if the density of the stainless steel is too high, the weight of the golf heads is too heavy. Therefore, the volume of stainless steel golf heads and thereby its design capability are both limited.